


Mesmerize

by Sauronix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Boners, Checking Out Your Friend, Descriptions of Iggy's Body, Flash Fic, Gladio's Got It Bad, Half-Naked Ogling, Ignis in His Underwear, M/M, Pre-Relationship, sudden attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: He turns and finds Iggy standing in the door of the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth, clad in nothing but a pair of dark grey boxer briefs and a pinstripe dress shirt hanging open on him. For a second, Gladio’s brain stops working. He’s never seen Iggy in anything less than dress pants and a t-shirt. Hell, the man’s so modest that Gladio’s wondered on more than one occasion if he isn’t some kind of undercover monk.The morning after they stay at the Longwythe motel, Gladio catches a glimpse of Ignis in a state of undress—and he likes what he sees. A flash fic.}





	Mesmerize

Gladio puts his hands on his hips and takes a quick inventory of all the shit he’s just packed in the Regalia’s trunk. His duffel bag. Prompto’s rucksack, overflowing with clothes. Noct’s suitcase. The three paperbacks he just bought at the Coernix Station. Prompto’s stack of skin mags. A mega-sized bag of gummy flans that Noct _insisted_ on buying, deaf to Iggy’s protests and lectures. Plus their camping equipment—tent, sleeping bags, stove, folding chairs and table. Getting it all in there was like trying to solve a damn jigsaw puzzle.  
  
He kinda feels like he’s forgetting something, though.  
  
Glancing up, he sees Noct and Prompto in the window of the Crow’s Nest across the street, laughing over milkshakes and what he’s guessing is a platter of pancakes. That’s what they always get for breakfast when they hit the diner.  
  
As for Iggy, he’s still in the motel room, getting dressed. When the phone rang an hour ago, jolting them all awake, he tossed Gladio the keys and told him to pack the car and gas up for the drive to Galdin Quay. Then he paced the room in his pyjamas, patiently explaining to some poor admin back at the Citadel how to prepare a letter of welcome on behalf of the king.  
  
Gladio snaps his fingers.  
  
Right. He’s forgetting Iggy’s twelve-pack of Ebony.  
  
He slams the trunk and pockets the keys, heading back toward the motel room. As a courtesy, he knocks once before entering. The room is empty, but light spills out of the bathroom, and the sink is running. He can hear Iggy brushing his teeth in there.  
  
Glancing around the room, he spots the twelve-pack on the floor next to Iggy’s open suitcase. The clothes inside it are all perfectly folded. Gladio has to chuckle as he bends down to grab the case of Ebony. Leave it to Iggy to have everything in its place.  
  
He turns and finds Iggy standing in the door of the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth, clad in nothing but a pair of dark grey boxer briefs and a pinstripe dress shirt hanging open on him. For a second, Gladio’s brain stops working. He’s never seen Iggy in anything less than dress pants and a t-shirt. Hell, the man’s so modest that Gladio’s wondered on more than one occasion if he isn’t some kind of undercover monk.  
  
Getting a glimpse of him like this is almost more titillating than anything in Prompto’s porn rags.  
  
Strong, lean thighs fill out the legs of his boxer briefs, and Gladio tries not to let his gaze linger on the bulge straining the front of his underwear. So he moves on to the dusting of sandy hair on Iggy’s flat belly, and the little mole just to the left of his navel, and the hard, defined plane of his abs. There’s a hint of dusky nipple when the shirt moves. Astrals, even the way his necklace rests in the hollow of his throat looks sexy. It just emphasizes how little he’s actually wearing.  
  
Iggy clears his throat, and Gladio snaps out of it.  
  
“Did you forget something?” Iggy asks, one eyebrow quirked, his toothbrush in hand.  
  
“Yeah.” Gladio coughs and holds up the cans of Ebony, looking at the floor so he ain’t tempted to look at Iggy’s body. “Forgot this. I’m just gonna go put it in the trunk. You almost ready to go?”  
  
“Yes. I just need to finish getting dressed.”  
  
Gladio nods and crosses to the door, glancing one more time at Iggy as he goes. Fuck. He has a tight, round little ass, too, and the way his underwear clings to it is just…  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
Gladio opens the door and steps outside. When it’s closed behind him, he leans against it, shutting his eyes, and sucks in a shaky breath. He can’t be thinking about Iggy like this. Nope. It ain’t right. Iggy’s his friend. Iggy’s his co-worker. Iggy’s a dude.  
  
Hell. Iggy’s hot.  
  
He lets out his breath and hoists the pack of Ebony under his arm. Right. First order of business, pack the car. Second, gas up. Third?  
  
He really, _really_ needs to do something about his boner.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little scene I've long wanted to write up, so here we are with another flash fic. Hope y'all enjoyed it. As always, kudos and/or comments are much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
